


Melt Your Headaches Call It Home

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Beren and Luthien - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Silmarilion References, They’re Newlyweds, and Kíli is deep in thought, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: “In the end? The died. But they were in love till the end of their days.”
Relationships: Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Melt Your Headaches Call It Home

“Legolas, I know I’ve said this before and I hate to bring it up again but I hate knowing I’m doomed to my fate while you live till the end of Arda. I can’t help but think our marriage has now led you to be alone,” Kili studied the ring on his finger as he talked, “I don’t regret marrying you, please don’t take it that way, but I don’t want you to be alone. I know you can’t remarry… ever and I feel like you wasted your one chance on me.”

Legolas was silent for a moment. They had this argument too many times before. He didn’t want to rehash the same old tired words so this time he was going to try something else. “There is this story my father used to tell me. It was the tale of Beren and Luthien. It reminds me a lot of us.”

Kili was confused, “I know nothing of elven history, Legolas.”

“It’s a story about a mortal man falling in love with an elf princess.”

“What happened to them?” Kili asked. 

“In the end? They died.” 

Kili couldn’t help but wince. 

“Luthien loved Beren so much but when she brought him to her father, King Thingol, to get his blessing, he was angry. There was no way he was going to let his daughter pledge herself to such a lowly being. This is why Thingol gave Beren an impossible task—go to Morgoth and bring back one of the Silmarils from his crown.”

“And?”

“That’s exactly what Beren did. He went to Morgoth and got a Silmaril but the hand that held it got bitten off. He ended up getting slain not long after.”

Kili couldn’t help but interrupt again, “Was Luthien slain too?”

Legolas shook his head, “No. Luthien couldn’t live without the man she loved so she went straight to Mandos and sang a song so beautiful it moved him. He let Beren live on one condition: Luthien had to become mortal so she could share Beren’s fate.”

“And then they died?”

“Eventually. They lived the rest of their days together far away from others. They even had children. But they were in love until the end of their days.”

This rendered Kili speechless but truthfully, he didn’t understand why Legolas was telling him this, “This is all very interesting but I don’t see how the point in you telling me this.”

“My point is, I would give up my immortality for you. In a heartbeat. No hesitation.”

Kili furrowed his eyebrows, “Legolas—“

The elf shook his head, “No, let me finish. When I first heard the lay of leithian I didn’t understand how anyone could give up their life for love. I didn’t understand how powerful love could be. And then I met you. When we started to fall in love, the story started to make sense. I would do anything for you. I’d go to Mandos myself if it meant saving you. Because I love you. Because I can’t imagine my life without you. Just like Luthien couldn’t be without Beren.”

Kili was shocked. He never expected to hear these words from anyone. Tears were forming in his eyes and tried his hardest not to let them spill, “Amralime I could never ask that of you.”

Legolas smiled and shifted closer to the dwarf, pulling his hand into his own and lacing their fingers, “You don’t have to because I already made that promise. When I asked you to marry I already had my mind made up. I would give up everything if it meant I could be with you. Even if I am forced to walk Arda alone I will never regret marrying you. You are my everything.”

“I know it’s just—”

Legolas didn’t want to hear it, “Kili, what I’m truly trying to say is, what we have is here and now you need to stop thinking about hundreds of years in the future.”

That shut Kili up because Legolas was right. He twisted his wedding ring on his finger and looked at the marriage bead in Legolas’ hair and inhaled deeply. Their love was here and now and he shouldn’t worry it away. Here he was with the most beautiful elf that he was truly undeserving of and all he could do was dwell on Legolas’ being alone. He sighed, and pressed his forehead against the elf’s. He could worry about the future later.


End file.
